


Potential Bad Idea

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birthday, iPhone, isDanielaafutureLanastan?, metryingtowritesomethingfunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: In which Daniela Dimitrescu receives an iPhone for her birthday...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Potential Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Btw I love working with Lily so I'll probably write more with her and her story! She has a lot to uncover. Please leave suggestions if you have any ideas! All ideas are deeply appreciated!! :)  
> Thanks for reading!

It Was Daniela’s 20th birthday coming around the corner (or 120th shall we say). I was just getting out of bed when I heard a knock on my door. It was Alcina.

“Oh Lily thank the heavens you are up darling!” I smiled all groggy.

“I have a question for you about sweet Daniela’s birthday? I need your help on what to get her.”

“Well what does she not have?” I laughed because Daniela probably has every lavish piece of clothing, art, and more.

“Well, I don’t know but I heard in this "modern era”, she rolled her eyes, “there are these devices if I can recall Ipho-Iphones?”

“Oh yeah I had one of those before I was sent here.”

“Should I gift one to her?”

Okay, I know I should have told Alcina it was a HORRIBLE idea, but it would be so funny. 

“Yeah, she would love it! It’s about time she has one she’s 20, or 120!” I smiled.

The next day we all sat down and started singing Danny happy birthday. Arabella got her a new dress, Elizabeth perfume, and the Lady a new phone. My gift? It was showing Daniela how to work it.

“OMG MOTHER IV’E SEEN THOSE DEVICES I’VE BEEN WANTING ONE FOREVER, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!”

“Now don’t get too excited love.” Alcina chuckled.

“I’m going to show you how to work it! 

Later that night Daniela made her way to my room with her phone.

“OMG LILY LOOK AT THIS CUTE CAT VIDEO! I USUALLY HATE CATS BUT THIS ONE IS BLACK AND MAGIC APPARENTLY!”

I pretended to be very amused.

“Okay Daniela, now this is instagram. You don’t have any followers but you can still follow people you're interested in. You can also download some iPhone games too! Here,” I pointed out the App Store. We downloaded candy crush and her mind was absolutely joyous at the sight.

“What's that app?"

“Oh that’s Spotify I downloaded, you can listen to all of your favorite songs!”

“I don’t- I don’t have any favorites other than Bach or Beethoven mother plays for us on the piano.” God she needs to listen to The Neighborhood or Mother Mother, she seems like a Mitski or Melanie Martinez girl too. Possibly a potential Lana stan or something like that.

“I’ll suggest a few songs don’t worry!” I said enthusiastically.

“Thanks Lil, this is possibly the best birthday ever! I love feeling more normal!” She smiled from ear to ear. Daniela was finally gifted pieces of a so called “average life."


End file.
